Raid on the Espheni fuel depot
The Raid on the Espheni Fuel Depot was a critical strike on an Espheni fuel depot by the Global Resistance. Prelude Receiving a report from the Skitter Rebellion about the fuel depot that powered all the Mechs and Airships on the east coast, Ben Mason and Denny were sent on a scouting mission to verify its existence. They noted that the only road in was guarded by four Mechs and they could launch a surprise assault from behind via the cliffs. Daniel Weaver formulated a plan. He would lead a team through the dense woods and down the cliff Ben pointed out and attack them from behind. He felt if the Espheni mole found out the plan it would lead to an ambush. He also pointed out that if they simply destroy the factory it could result in a nuclear disaster. Marina Peralta suggested they consult Dr. Roger Kadar on how to safely destroy the reactor, as he taught nuclear engineering at the University of South Carolina before the war. He saw it as a fun challenge and that he would have something for them the next day. When they returned he pointed out the difficulty of safely destroying the reactor. He said if they demolished the reactor building they would take out the cooling system as well causing the fuel to overheat which would lead to the reactor blowing up and raining radioactive dust everywhere. Kadar informed them they would have to shut the reactor off before destroying it. Kadar said they would also have to render the system inoperable without compromising the reactor containment vessel's integrity. Which meant destabilizing key structural points causing the building to entomb the reactor without impairing its shielding. When asked if he could show them where to put the charges Kadar said he would be able to once he saw the plans. Since they didn't have any he was forced to go with them, which distress Kadar since he had agoraphobia, Marina convinced him to go. Weaver planned on taking his team north along Mill highway, then head east on 1081 eventually making their way down the cliff Ben pointed out and entering through the back of the plant. After the meeting the mole snuck into the room and used an Eye Worm to scan the map revealing Colonel Weaver's plan and sending it through the vents to the Espheni. The Battle Due to the revelation of their plan the Mechs guarding the road were positioned to attack Weaver's team causing them to get entrenched in the wood and suffer several casualties. However Tom had hesitantly used them as bait, using Weaver's team as a diversionary assault. Tom along with Maggie, Anthony, Hal, Lars, Tector, Forrester, Dr. Kadar, and another fighter attacked along the road. While Hal and Tector took a car with a machine gun to help Weaver's team. They were ambushed by several harnessed children. Unwilling to harm them Tom ordered Forrester to use his flame thrower to drive them back. It worked, however one of the children was wounded, while they were distracted by him another harnessed child attacked Lars biting and slashing him across the chest before the others could take him out. Forrester took him back to the rendezvous point while the others continued on. Hal and Tector arrived at Weaver's position and took out the Mechs. In the facility Kadar showed Anthony where to put the charges and went with Tom and Maggie to shut the reactor down. On their way they were attacked by another harnessed child, this time Kadar was shot and lost his glasses, without them he could not see. While Maggie covered them, Tom assisted Kadar in shutting down the reactor. Soon after the fuel depot was safely destroyed. Aftermath Four of Weaver's Resistance fighters were killed during the attack. Lars died soon after from an aggressive bacteria from the bite from the harnessed child. Due to the Volm's lack of involvement, Pope and Weaver began to mistrust the Volm a little more. While he had doubts before then, this victory led Cochise to believe the humans could defeat the Espheni. He revealed to Tom and Weaver that the Espheni were bringing in every surviving Mech and Airship into Charleston and will hit them hard to prove they have not been weakened. Notes Category:Battles Category:Season 3